I Surrender Happily
by raelimps
Summary: Quand il est forcé de quitter le soleil californien pour suivre son frère à l'autre bout du pays, Thomas se prépare à vivre la pire année de sa vie. Étudier à la prestigieuse Glade Academy, remplie des ados les plus doués et les plus aisés du continent n'est pas vraiment simple, surtout quand il fait la rencontre d'un certain blond...
1. Prologue

Le dos appuyé contre l'embrasure, Thomas était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur la plage qui faisait office de jardin à la famille Edison. Le vent marin faisait onduler les rideaux blancs et le soleil brillait sur les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable pour se retirer aussitôt. C'était le seul bruit qui venait briser le silence paisible qui enveloppait la grande maison. Son regard ne quittant pas la mer, Thomas triturait distraitement la montre accrochée à son poignet droit. Les envoyer à l'autre bout du pays. C'était tout ce que leur parents avaient trouvé pour se débarrasser d'eux. _The Glade Academy_. Un joli nom pour une école remplie de gosses de riches tous plus hypocrites les uns que les autres, expédiés là par des parents beaucoup trop obnubilés par leur boulot pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Comme eux. C'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, après tout ; deux frères qu'on préférait inscrire en pensionnat pour se sentir moins coupable de ne pas pouvoir leur accorder de temps.

\- Tom ! La voix joviale de Chuck résonna au rez-de-chaussée. Dépêche toi de descendre, la voiture nous attend !

Yeux clos, Thomas inspira l'air iodé, imprimant la sensation du soleil sur son visage, de la brise dans ses cheveux, du calme estival de Santa Monica une dernière fois. Il épousa du regard sa chambre et soupira. Les posters d'Avengers, d'Artic Monkeys, des Spurs recouvraient les murs bleus marine. Sur les étagères au dessus de son lit défait trônaient les tickets du dernier match de la NBA, les photos de Teresa et lui petits, les nombreuses coupes gagnées à l'athlétisme. Tant de souvenirs qu'il n'amènerait pas à New York avec lui. Il regrettait déjà les réveils à dix heures la fenêtre ouverte, le vent s'engouffrant dans la pièce, le soleil baignant son oreiller, les parties de beach volley au coucher de soleil avec son groupe d'amis, les feux de camps sur la plage et les après midi au bord de la piscine. Il n'était pas encore parti que sa maison lui manquait déjà, la Californie lui manquait déjà. Ses deux valises gisaient sur son lit, à moitié faites. Il les ferma en soupirant, avant de les attraper et de claquer la porte. _Il détestait ses parents._

 **X**

 **Et... action !**

Je vous présente **I Surrender Happily** (merci encore Robin si tu passes par là ahah) une très très courte histoire. Un UA, retour aux années lycée parce que j'adoooore écrire et surtout lire ce genre de fanfic ! Ce prologue est affreusement court mais je ne me voyais pas rajouter quelque chose la dessus, c'est vraiment le stricte minimum je sais mais je me rattraperai la prochaine fois ! :)

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même si c'est nul, _encore plus_ si vous avez trouvé ça nul en fait)

See you soon x


	2. Welcome to the real world, greenie

**Heya !**

Voilà le fameux chapitre 1, que j'ai eu tant de mal à écrire et dont je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite... Anyway, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé guys !

Bonne lecture :)

Rae

 **X**

Un film. Cette putain d'école était digne d'un film. Le bâtiment rouge et or était planté là, colossal, surplombant la fontaine de marbre blanc de toute sa hauteur. Les immenses murs de briques était décorés de branches de lierres, qui rendait la bâtisse _vachement vintage_ comme s'était empressé de remarquer Chuck en arrivant, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les joues rouges d'excitation. Une grande horloge style Big Ben culminait au dessus des énormes portes en bois, et le campus était tout simplement gigantesque ; les allées pavées partaient dans tous les sens, et les grands arbres jaunis par l'automne laissaient tomber une quantité impressionnante de feuilles orangées, recouvrant le sol, donnant à l'endroit une atmosphère étonnamment plaisante. Alors oui, Thomas passait à peu près quatre vingt dix pour cent de son temps à se perdre depuis son arrivée il y a deux heures, et non, son colocataire ne lui venait pas en aide parce qu'il n'avait pas de colocataire. Alby, l'étudiant en question, était en voyage avec ses parents et l'administration l'avait informé qu'il n'arriverait que quelques jours après la rentrée, ce qui laissait du temps à Thomas pour _a) continuer de se perdre_ ou _b) se faire un ami qui lui servirait de guide._

Aux vues des propositions, il continuerait de se perdre encore longtemps. Il avait donc décidé qu'il resterait dans sa chambre autant que possible, parce que les aventures de Captain America étaient beaucoup plus passionnantes que le monde réel, rempli de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il ne voulait à l'évidence pas connaître. Il attrapait une deuxième BD posée sur la pile devant lui quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Chuck haletant et tout sourire.

«Tom ! Faut absolument que je te présente Minho, tu vas l'adorer, en plus il est capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme ! »

Le petit roux trébucha sur une cannette de coca vide en voulant rejoindre son frère sur le lit. Thomas marmonna quelque chose comme « Mmmh » sans lâcher son comic des yeux.

« Allez quoi, soit un peu sociable ! Tu vas pas passer une année ici sans te faire d'amis Tom, ils sont géniaux, tu verras ce gars, Mihno, vous allez bien vous entendre c'est sûr ! »

Thomas n'eut aucune réaction, surtout qu'à cette page, Iron Man allait enfin foutre une raclée à Nitro et-

« Il supporte les Spurs et il écoute Two Door Cinema Club, »

 _Oh._ Thomas ferma sa BD et reporta son attention sur le rondouillard.

« Tu crois qu'il a aussi attendu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard le jour de ses onze ans ? »

Chuck lança un regard blasé au brun.

« Je ne ferais pas de commentaires sur ta manie de toujours tout ramener à Harry Potter où à Marvel dans la vie, mais si l'envie de rejoindre le monde réel te prend, on est tous au lac, »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pendant que le plus jeune quittait la pièce de son pas enjoué. Connaissant la facilité qu'avait Chuck à se faire apprécier grâce à son coté ultra sociable, ça ne l'étonnait vraiment pas que deux heures après son arrivée, il soit déjà entouré d'une bande de gars drôles et sympas. Oui, Thomas était l'exact opposé, le total contraire de cette boule de bonne humeur qui lui servait de frère, et il le vivait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrache de sa Californie natale et des seules personnes qu'il pouvait appeler amis. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et quelques minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se relève du lit mollement.

« C'est la traversée du désert leur truc, » bougonna Thomas qui marchait dans le campus depuis dix minutes, à la recherche du lac mystère.  
« Perdu, le bleu ? »

Le brun se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un asiatique, beaucoup plus grand que lui, beaucoup plus musclé, aussi. « A vrai dire... ouais, » lâcha Thomas en se grattant la nuque.

Il rigola et lui tendit sa main. « Thomas, c'est ça ? » Il lança à l'inconnu un regard d'incompréhension et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Minho. Le lac, c'est par là ! »

Oh. Chuck envoyait un de ses amis à la rescousse de son grand frère. La logique des Edison.

 **X**

« Mais c'est juste génial ! Je vais pouvoir arrêter la littérature, merci, merci, merci Dieu, je savais que t'existais, »

La petite bande éclata de rire en voyant la réaction exagérée de Thomas au système de l'école. En effet, les élèves avaient la possibilité de quitter trois des cours qui leur plaisaient le moins dans le tronc commun pour se spécialiser dans ce qu'il préféraient. Chuck, Mihno, Ben, Brenda, Gally, Sonya et Thomas étaient assis cote à cote sur le petit ponton en bois du lac. Après avoir tous été présentés, la bonne ambiance s'était tout de suite fait ressentir. Ils étaient tous sympas, et Chuck avait eu raison parce qu'il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Minho. En toute sincérité, le brun pouvait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas si terribles que ça. Même carrément cool, en fait.

« D'ailleurs, il est où Newt ? » demanda Ben d'une voix étonnée.

« Il répète. Je l'ai vu vite fait ce matin, puis il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre avec ses partitions à la seconde où il est arrivé. »

« Tellement gentil, cet enfant ! Même pas il vient voir sa bande de potes quoi, » marmonna Sonya.

« Ce Newt en question joue d'un instrument ? » demanda curieusement le brun.

« Non, il fait des maths avec ses partitions, le bleu, »

« Tais toi, Gally ! »

« Newt est le pianiste le plus talentueux que je connaisse, et même si j'en connais pas des masses, je t'assure qu'il est à couper le souffle, » Mihno avait parlé tout à fait sérieusement, et son visage était emprunt d'un profond respect.

« Wow, » souffla Thomas.

« Ça serait chouette qu'on le rencontre ce soir ! » s'exclama Chuck d'un ton enjoué.

« Chuck, il travaille su ses morceaux je crois pas qu'on- »

« Y'a pas de soucis le bleu, il faut qu'il se sorte la tête de ses touches, il répète depuis ce matin, » s'enquit Minho.

Le soleil commençait à décliner et la petit bande quitta le lac en direction du bâtiment principal. Sonya et Brenda s'éclipsèrent avec une bande filles, (qui jetèrent des regards aguicheurs à Thomas) et Ben et Gally regagnèrent leur chambre. Il ne resta plus que Chuck, Mihno et Thomas, se dirigeant vers la chambre que l'asiatique partageait avec le dénommé Newt.

La porte était à peine ouverte que les notes résonnaient déjà avec force dans la pièce. Il fallut une demie seconde à Thomas pour reconnaître les accords de Radioactive. La mélodie était incroyablement juste et terriblement belle. Newt était dos à eux et ne les ayant pas vu rentrer, il continua de jouer jusqu'à la dernière note. Quand les derniers accords disparurent, Chuck et Minho applaudirent et il sursauta.

« Foutu tocard, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« C'était sen-sa-tion-nel ! » S'exclama Chuck, la bouche grande ouverte.

Et Thomas aurait bien voulu continuer d'écouter son frère le complimenter sur sa manière de jouer, vraiment, mais comment était-il censé être en mesure d'écouter quoi que ce soit quand le blond qu'ils appelaient Newt avait le visage le plus harmonieux qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? Comment, pour l'amour du ciel, pouvait-on être aussi attirant rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche ? Minho lui remit les pieds sur terre en claquant des doigts à trois centimètres de son nez.

« Quoi ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Je disais : voilà Newt, le bleu, » Le blond lui sourit et Thomas sentit ses joues chauffer.

« C'est juste.. complètement dingue ce que t'arrive à faire avec tes mains.. »

Et à la minute où la phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres, Thomas se sentit affreusement stupide. Mihno et Chuck partirent dans un fou rire et Newt lâcha un petit rire.

« Et t'as pas encore tout vu, greenie, » s'exclama le blond avec un sourire taquin.

Comment se ridiculiser devant le garçon le plus talentueux et mignon qu'on ait rencontré de toute sa vie en une leçon, par Thomas Edison.


	3. You better run

Je n'ai aucune excuse valable, vraiment... vous avez le droit de vouloir m'envoyer des pierres ou de me fouetter sur la place publique, parce que c'est honteux d'avoir disparu comme ça, pendant presque... bon, on ne donnera pas de chiffre hein ! Mais voilà, je suis de retour et j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira un minimum et me pardonnera (oui, l'espoir fait vivre)

Avec amour _(et retard ahah...)_

Rae

 _ **X**_

« WHAT TIME IS IT ? SUMMERTIME, IT'S OUR VACATIOOOON, »

Thomas sursauta avant de ré-enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller, sentant un mélange de désespoir et d'exaspération traverser son corps tout entier. _« Non, non, non, pitié pas ça, tout mais pas ça… »_ Il essaya de se concentrer sur son sommeil, sur son réveil qui n'avait pas encore sonné, sur le générique de Pokémon qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, sur la confortable couette Batman qui l'entourait d'une chaleur agréable, sur la pénombre qui régnait encore dans la cham-

« RISE AND SHINE GREENIE ! Il est cinq heures trente et on va courir pour bien commencer la journée ! »

 _Et merde._ C'était le premier jour de la rentrée, les cours commençaient à neuf heures, le soleil n'était même pas levé, il avait rencontré Minho hier, et à cinq heures du mat, l'asiatique déboulait dans sa chambre en chantant un refrain de Troy Bolton pour lui demander d'aller _courir ?_ Il allait le démolir.

« Le climat est idéal, il fait un peu frisquet mais ça réveille, tu verras, on va commencer la semaine plus en forme que tous les autres » s'exclama joyeusement le brun en tirant la couette de Thomas avant d'ouvrir les volets, puis la fenêtre, laissant la brise froide et matinale envahir la pièce.

Le dos de Thomas vint heurter le mur, ses mains s'échouèrent sur son visage et il lâcha un soupir tellement désespéré que Minho rigola. Il aurait bien voulu rire, lui aussi, si la seule émotion qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis n'était pas un besoin irrépressible de le frapper, lui et sa jovialité beaucoup trop agaçante dès le matin.

« Je te jure que je regrette de t'avoir rencontré, » lâcha le brun d'une voix enrouée en se dirigeant d'un pas agacé vers la salle de bain.

« Tu me remercieras quand tu auras une corps d'Apollon comme moi, Edison, »

 **X**

Si on leur posait la question, les quatre cent cinquante élèves du pensionnat répondraient que Minho était sans hésiter le meilleur coureur de l'école. Il avait gagné toutes les compétitions, toutes les courses auxquelles il avait participé depuis son entrée à l'académie, il était capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme, et chaque personnes intégrant la team éprouvait pour lui une profonde admiration. Il se levait tous les matins aux aurores et parcourait le campus en courant. L'endurance, ça le connaissait. Enfin, c'est qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il force Thomas à venir courir avec lui, ce matin là.

« Bordel de merde, Thomas, tu t'arrêtes jamais ? » lâcha Minho, hors d'haleine.

Le soleil matinal réchauffait le stade désert, et Thomas entamait son vingt-cinquième tour de terrain, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, ( _« j'espère que tu croyais pas que j'allais te taper la discut après le réveil dont j'ai bénéficié Minho, parce que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, »_ ) coupé du monde extérieur. Évidemment, il n'entendit pas Minho l'appeler. Après cinq tentatives infructueuses pour capter l'attention du brun, l'asiatique s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, trois points de cotés lui meurtrissant les côtes. Il s'installa dans une des tribunes, et attendit patiemment que le jeune Edison se rende compte qu'il courait seul.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » lâcha Thomas quand, dix minutes plus tard, il le rejoignit dans les tribunes. Il dégoulinait de sueur mais il respirait presque normalement, comme si le fait de courir depuis deux heures et demie ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Tu courais, en Californie ? » demanda simplement Minho, sur un ton sérieux que le brun ne lui connaissait pas.

« Ouais, en club, »

Minho hocha la tête, puis se leva et descendit les marches jusqu'au terrain.

« On s'entraîne à dix huit heures ce soir. Sois pas en retard, greenie, »

Et il quitta le stade en petites foulées, laissant un Thomas transpirant et stupéfait dans les gradins.

 _ **X**_

A neuf heures deux, quand il pénétra dans l'imposant bâtiment, Thomas se sentit... perdu ? Totalement, terriblement, incroyablement perdu. Avait-il besoin de préciser que jamais en dix huit ans d'existence, il ne s'était senti aussi perdu qu'en deux jours ici ? Des étudiants en uniformes jaillissaient en bande de tous les cotés, discutant, rigolant, se dirigeant tout simplement d'un pas décidé vers leurs salles de cours. Et le jeune Edison... resta planté là.

 _« Ok... rélféchis, il va bien falloir que tu croise quelqu'un que tu conn- »_ Le plan mental anti-panique de Thomas fut coupé par une main vernie qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. Le visage accueillant de Sonya s'imposa à lui et il eut un soupir soulagé qui la fit rigoler.

« Deux fois sauvé de la solitude en un jour et demi, ça commence à faire beaucoup tu ne crois pas ? » s'enquit-elle d'un air amusé. « Allez suis moi, on commence par deux heures de chimie. »

Thomas suivit donc la blonde jusqu'à leur salle de classe, qui se trouvait au... _au combientième étage déjà ?_ Il avait arrêté de compter quand les marches d'escaliers étaient devenues trop nombreuses. Il avait l'impression d'être à Poudlard ! Même si techniquement, bon, il n'y était jamais allé...

Une fois installé au second rang sur sa table individuelle, Thomas prit enfin le temps de respirer et d'observer autour de lui. La salle était spacieuse et lumineuse, et tous les élèves discutaient à voix basse alors que le professeur n'était même pas arrivé. Le jeune Edison hallucinait devant une telle discipline !

« Arrêêêêteeeees vraiment Newt, fais pas ça ! » hurla un Mihno hors d'haleine (et surtout mort de rire) en déboulant à toute vitesse dans la classe.

 _« D'accord, je retire le truc sur la discipline... »_ songea le brun en réprimant un rire. Un centième de seconde plus tard, un Newt tout aussi essoufflé et décoiffé fit son entrée. Il se stoppa net dans sa course quand il aperçu Thomas. Ce dernier, totalement subjugué par l'air négligé incroyablement séduisant qu'affichait le blond, ne pu que lui sourire béatement.

« Quoi de neuf, Tommyboy ? » s'exclama allègrement le pianiste, s'installant à la table voisine.

 _« Ok, le garçon le plus charmant et le plus doué que la Terre n'est jamais porté vient de te donner le surnom le plus mignon du monde avant de s'asseoir à moins d'un mètre de toi. Reste calme. »_

« Eh bien... je remercie Minho pour le réveil agréable à cinq heures du mat', c'était plutôt une bonne mise en jambes pour le premier jour, » railla Thomas en lançant un regard à l'asiatique, discutant non loin d'eux avec Sonya.

Newt souriait de toutes ses dents, amusé, mais affichait un air de compassion qui fit fondre le brun.

« Saleté de runner, lâcha le blond en secouant la tête d'un air grave, il va payer pour cet affront envers toi Tommy, je te le promets ! »

Et avant que Thomas n'ai pu balbutier quoi que ce soit, il se leva et sauta _littéralement_ sur le grand brun, qui sous la surprise s'écrasa face contre terre avec un petit cri aigu à mourir de rire. Toute la classe fut prise d'un fou rire, le jeune Edison étant en train de se dire que son année ici promettait d'être une des plus drôles de sa scolarité, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne s'élève depuis la porte.

« Newton, Park. Dehors. Maintenant. »

La vie était injuste pour tout un tas de raisons, mais à cet instant précis, rien n'était plus illégitime aux yeux de Thomas Edison que de voir le blondinet sortir de la salle où ils étaient censés passer deux heures de cours côte à côte...


End file.
